Atsushi Hokari/Plot
Background At some point of his life, Hokari rode on top of a portable festival shrine. He joined Border around two years before Yūma Kuga and Chika Amatori. While it is unknown when Arafune Unit was created, it has occurred when Tetsuji Arafune was still an Attacker, so a little over eight months before the unit's match against Tamakoma Second and Suwa Unit at the latest. Introduction Arc Arafune Unit presumably takes part in the extermination of all Rads in Mikado City. Large-Scale Invasion Arc Masafumi Shinoda orders Arafune Unit and the other B-rank squads on active duty during Aftokrator's invasion to meet up with Azuma. Arafune, Hokari and Yoshito Hanzaki take sniping positions while Azuma lures Lamvanein towards them. The Neighbor however blocks their bullets and retaliates, causing Hokari and Hanzaki to bail out. After the end of the invasion Arafune Unit is the recipient of an Excellent Distinguished Service award. Hokari is either present at or later watches the press conference during which Osamu Mikumo discloses the possibility of a rescue mission in the Neighborhood. B-Rank Rank Battles Arc Round Two On February 2, three days before Arafune Unit's match against Tamakoma Second and Suwa Unit, Arafune, Hokari and Hanzaki watch the logs of Tamakoma Second's first rank battle. Hokari is amazed by Chika's firepower and recognizes Osamu from the conference. On the day of the match, when the map is revealed, Hokari comments that it is to their advantage. He spawns on the western side of the map and nearly takes out Hisato Sasamori as he runs uphill, only for Kōtarō Suwa to save his teammate. Hokari's pickoff attempt however delays the members of Suwa Unit long enough for Arafune to slip past them. When Chika opens fire, all the members of Arafune Unit retaliate, rapidly whittling down the defenses of Tamakoma Second, but the members of Suwa Unit going after the Snipers forces them to cease their fire. Hokari manages to shoot off Suwa's leg as the latter chases Arafune and assists his captain as he crosses blades with Yūma. Sasamori however targets him, forcing him to leave his position. He attempts to rattle the Attacker, but Sasamori proves more imperturbable than he expected. Between Sasamori's chase and Osamu's position, Hokari realizes that his defeat is inevitable. He stops to quickly aim and shoot at Yūma, grievously injuring his shoulder. Right after he does so, Sasamori cuts him down. When, at the end of the match, Arafune apologizes for not being able to defeat Yūma, Hokari replies that it is fine as his opponent was strong. Round Three A few days later Arafune Unit fights and wins a rank battle against Kakizaki Unit. Galopoula's Blitz During stealth and target acquisition training Hokari is shot by Isami Tōma without being able to retaliate. He finishes the session in 5th place. A seemingly dissatisfied Arafune approaches him. On February 19 Hokari is assigned to the half of official Snipers led by Tōma in preparation for Galopoula's incursion. The Snipers are all stationed on the roof of HQ. When he spots the Idras, Hokari laments that they are small targets. They open fire but the Trion Warriors combine their shields, prompting the Snipers to focus on one cluster at a time. Koskero summons dozens of Dogs on the roof, driving the Snipers back until Arafune, Reiji Kizaki, Shinnosuke Tsuji and Shun Midorikawa fight back. When the roof is cleared, Arafune Unit, Kizaki and Ken Satori jump off to assist the agents on the ground. They begin to whittle down the Idras, with Hokari noticing that they have the upper hand. After the enemies retreat, Hokari, together with the rest of the ground forces, remains inside the security zone for a while. Round Seven A few days later Arafune and Hokari run into Yūma, Tōma, Murakami, Yuzuru Ema, Hiro Kitazoe and Masato Kageura at the latter's family restaurant. When they explain Ema's predicament to him, Arafune explains that all Ema needs to do is be selected as a member of the away team to protect Chika. Hokari takes interest in the discovery that Chika cannot shoot others, but is perplexed by Tōma's theory that she is unwilling rather than unable to do so. He then ribs Kitazoe when the latter says that no matter how hungry he is, he would be unable to eat a bug. Round Eight On the night of March 5, Arafune and Hokari spectate Tamakoma Second's match against Ninomiya Unit, Ikoma Unit and Yuba Unit. References Category:Plot Category:Atsushi Hokari